


Amrys of Cassardis

by YeOldeBard



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeOldeBard/pseuds/YeOldeBard
Summary: The world exists in cycles. The same story, told over and over, always with minor changes.This cycle discusses the life of a healer. Fated to slay a dragon, Amrys is taken from home and love to fufill a role he never wanted.
Relationships: Arisen/Valmiro (Dragon's Dogma), Male Arisen/Male Pawn
Kudos: 3





	Amrys of Cassardis

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit here that I do not know much about the world of Gransys, or the characters within. This story is more about enjoying Valmiro. With that said, I hope you enjoy the ride.

Time moved on, yet the world stayed the same, an endless loop. This was known.

Two hundred years ago, a hero arose from Cassardis, chosen by the dragon. Her statue stood on the beach of the town, her name written in faded runes at the base. Her claim to glory had faded much, for she was not the last to slay the dragon. That honour fell to the duke of Gransys.

A fact many preferred to forget.

Amrys waved his staff through the air, a green ball of light growing in front of him. He set the spell in the air, leaving it to bathe the infirmary in its healing glow. Like many in the village, he had been trained in the use of sword and bow, but magic was far easier for him to work, and he gravitated naturally to the healing arts.

Arts he used now to heal a group of kids who had insisted on “chasing the dragon” up a cliff. They were lucky they had only broken a few bones when they fell off.

“You are getting better at that spell.”

Hands wrapped around his slender waist, lips kissing his neck lightly.

“Valmiro, my love. What brings you here?”

Turning, Amrys came face to face with the man he loved, their lips meeting tenderly as his healing spell faded.

Valmiro swept Amrys’ white hair out of his face, taking in the youth’s deep blue eyes. Touched by the Maker, some said. His bright hair was a source of concern for many in the village. Though they often fell silent when his magic healed their injuries.

“A minor cut. See? Already gone through your magic,” Valmiro said.

“Ever the clumsy one. Sometimes I feel I should lock you up to keep you safe.”

“I am safe as long as you are with me,” Valmiro smiled.

A thunderous roar tore the air, Amrys’ heart skipping a beat. Sometimes he wondered if the Maker drew amusement from irony. He certainly hoped someone was benefitting.

He and Valmiro raced out of the infirmary into a crowd of villagers. A fisherman was sprinting up the road from the beach, his face a study in terror

“I-It’s the dragon!” he screamed.

A collective gasp went up from the crowd, everyone suddenly rushing to look for themselves.

Morons, Amrys thought bitterly as he was swept along with the rush.

“Amrys!”

Valmiro’s voice rang out loud in the crowd, Amrys searching desperately for his beloved. His staff was knocked from his hand, but he knew better than to grab for it. In this crowd he would be trampled.

Pushed down the road, he finally broke free, spotting Valmiro standing on a boulder. Amrys waved, trying to catch his attention.

Screams filled the air, the villagers changing direction as they ran back up the road. Turning, Amrys found himself paralyzed with fear.

A giant red dragon was coasting over the sea, on a collision course with the village. A small group of villagers stood nearby, weapons in hand as they awaited the beast. As it drew nearer though, many turned and fled, swords dropping to the ground.

“Valmiro!”

He was gone again, off the boulder. Amrys spotted him racing for a sword.

No…

The dragon landed off the shore, water splashing all around the beach. Amrys was drenched as he sprinted toward Valmiro. He couldn’t fight that beast. There was no way he would live through it.

Tackling the man, the two fell to the ground right beneath a torrent of flames. Amrys heard the screaming of a man caught in the fire, being cooked to death, but he couldn’t focus on that.

Looking down, he saw a small trickle of blood on Valmiro’s head. In his haste to save the man, Amrys had knocked him into a rock. A quick examination showed Valmiro would live. He was unconscious for now though, and there was no way Amrys could move him alone.

Nor could he leave him here to die to the dragon.

“Forgive me my love,” he breathed, kissing Valmiro’s sand-stained cheek.

Standing, Amrys grabbed a sword, sprinting toward where the dragon was destroying a dock. He leapt at the beast, climbing up its tail until he was riding the dragon’s back. There he began slashing two handed at the scales, trying to get the dragon’s attention.

He began slipping, landing in front of a moving paw. Gripping his sword like a dagger, Amrys thrust into the foot as he was slapped backward.

Bouncing across shallow water, Amrys laid stunned where he landed. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the beast as it walked toward him.

Get up... Get up!

He screamed internally as his body tried to comply, breathless and bruised. The dragon stood over him, red eyes glowing… Wait, did he have red eyes before?

A claw descended in slow motion, Amrys panicking. He was going to die. He would never see Valmiro again, never hold him on the beach under the stars, never share another sweet kiss with him.

Pain exploded as the talon touched his chest, his heart nearly exploding. He was lifted into the air, body plummeting a moment later. Opening his eyes, he saw the dragon lift a glowing heart… his glowing heart?

No…

Reaching upward, Amrys felt his entire body go limp, and he fell into darkness.


End file.
